


Give me your eyes (I need sunshine)

by daleked



Series: Brief Lives: Alternate Universes [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, THEY ARE IN SPACE, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/daleked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Space!AU. Inspired by <a href="http://snufffie.tumblr.com/post/31067621920">this picture</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily influenced by the Danny Boyle film called Sunshine. Also, I envisioned the USSC Beacon to look like the Death Star. Shush, it's sci-fi.

Stiles' Log Book. 

  
**Day 60.**  

_The oxygen garden is doing very well. Had stir-fry carrots. Scott is a good cook. Jackson says it's good that we're keeping to this speed. He plays virtual chess with Lydia non-stop. Did you know that Derek meditates? The first time I saw him, I didn't think he was that kind of guy. But he is. Derek stays in the observation room on the side away from the sun, light shields down when he can. The solar sails are very well._

_I'd like to talk to him._

Stiles puts his pen down and sighs, rubbing at the back of his neck. False gravity is a little heavier than usual gravity back on Earth to prevent the weakening of muscles, and Stiles is still a little unused to it. He feels heavy nearly all the time, and even clothes feel oddly thick.

"Two years," he mumbles to himself and lowers the shields to his room a meagre 0.3% to look outside. He can see the distant skies, the stars just tiny specks of light. Barely visible. Lydia the computer warns him that she will now raise up all the shields and he concedes, getting up to go talk to somebody. The ship is big enough that they don't feel claustrophobic, with beautiful white corridors stretching on and perfectly round rooms with smooth, pale walls. The false windows project sceneries of whatever they request, and at the moment, it's set to a snowy wonderland with little glowing lights in the distance. It's a week away from Christmas. Stiles walks down the corridors, the screens along the side projecting, and it feels as though he's walking through a snowy field. He's minutely grateful that they aren't allowed to adjust climate control except in power-saving situations, or he thinks that Isaac would set it to a typical winter temperature. He pulls the blanket tighter around himself.

"Yo, Stiles," comes a voice, and he jumps a little. It's Boyd, and he comes over. They're both dressed in sleepwear, and Stiles stifles a chuckle at his Save The Whales shirt.

"That's from an old campaign, isn't it?" Boyd grins 

"Yeah, this used to be my dad's. Apparently whales were nearly extinct once." Stiles shakes his head and smiles. He folds his arms in the blanket- the images along the walls make him feel cold. Boyd looks like he's just returned from checking on the engines, giving off a faint whiff of coolant.

"It's a week to Christmas! We got any plans?" They keep talking, deep in discussion, until Lydia informs them that according to her internal clock, it is one in the morning on Earth. They bid each other goodnight and head back to their units. 

**Day 105**

_Scott harvested onions. We had onion omelettes. It was great. Well, as good as freeze-dried egg substitute tossed with toasted onion slices can be. Everyone wears the necklace I gave them around. Even Derek._

_Isaac's bi-weekly assessment of the crew's mental health was today. We were all homesick. He said, "think of it as travelling between homes", and showed us pictures of the colony. It only required a little terraforming to be habitable to humans. High, clear domes and the greenery inside. We knew all this, but it seemed to comfort him to have something to do. He told us that the dome ceiling was high enough_  

_Well, Derek interrupted him, said that we all knew about this, that the structures on Gaia were tall and self-sustaining and had their own freaking water cycle. Then he went off._

_Geez, sourwolf much?_

Stiles opens the recording booth and clears his throat. They're relying on their parallel boosters now, the solar sails folded back because they're too far from stars to have any proper help. In addition, catching random flares from any other star would throw their trajectory off-course and they would waste fuel getting back to their original route.

"Hey, Dad," Stiles says, smiling into the camera. "We're all good here. The Lycan officers are pretty nice. Our captain, Erica, is one of them. Whenever we pass by a moon, she makes really mournful howls. She doesn't turn, though. By the time you get this, we will be further from Earth than I've ever been. I can't wait to come home. About the pancakes you promised..." 

**Day 284**

_We had the usual Friday movie night. Watched I Am Legend. Scott bawled when the dog died. He was practically sobbing into my sleeve. Derek came to my rescue by bundling Scott up and passing him to Allison._

_Passed by a star today. Watched Derek in action realigning the shields. Dedication. Lydia offered to do it but he insisted. We had the all-systems-a-go-go check and Allison steered us away safely. Isaac tried to hold a calming bikram yoga session for the rest of us that didn't have anything to do._

"Hey, write down that I know what their dumb plan is, sending us off to check on the colony," Erica says, sitting down beside him at the communal dining table. "'Cause we're kids and we've got years to waste, unlike the old bozos. Plus, good training in our CVs."

"That's true," Stiles says. "But you forget that time passes slower out here."

**Day 351**

_Watched Star Wars: A New Hope. Derek and I agreed that hyperdrive would come in handy. Other people may have noticed that we're sitting closer to each other these days, ever since we started talking. We've agreed to meet in the south observation room to continue our discussion after the movie._

_Jackson started going on about black holes and Lydia chipped in with talk of child universes that might exist within a black hole, and Scott said he voted for wormholes and Erica wolfed out and said that there would be no talking of string theory on her ship. Boyd said very quietly that we could all simply read A Wrinkle In Time and Isaac made us vote because this is a democracy and Allison said "everyone shut up" and we went back to watching the movie._

_P.S: Heading over to the O.R now. Wish me luck._

Stiles closes his log book and pulls his socks on, creeping out of his door. The lights are set to power-saving, and he feels his way along the walls.

"Hey," comes a soft voice, and he's mashed up against someone in the dark corridor. 

"Derek," Stiles whispers furiously. "You scared the fuck out of me. I feel like I'm having a heart attack. Aren't you supposed to be in the O.R?"

"Shut up," Derek says, and Stiles can hear the amusement in his voice. He feels the puff of breath across his cheek and turns to face Derek. What happened to the gravity? He feels light, too fucking light, almost giddily happy. Derek's hand comes around to rest on his hip, a thumb slipping under the worn cotton of his shirt. The other one cups the side of Stiles' face gently, and Stiles fancies that he can feel a hint of claws, a sign that Derek's not as much in control as he would like to be. Stiles makes a soft noise and leans forward in the dark.

Yeah, leaps of faith and all that.

**Day 429**

_Today, Lydia told us about her past crews. She mentioned a guy, Peter Hale, quite fondly. None of us could tell her that Peter Hale went mad halfway through his mission on a delivery craft and sabotaged the airlock while the crew was transporting stuff to the other ship. Derek said that he was Peter's nephew and Lydia was happy enough that she decided to unshield for a treat and magnified a distant comet for us._

_Derek is great. How awesome is it that we're fucking?_

"Very awesome," Derek murmurs, draping himself over the back of Stiles' chair.  "What else have you written about me?" 

"Nothing, man," Stiles says half-heartedly, arching in his chair as Derek inhales his scent, sniffing him and making contented noises. "But if we're going to do this, bed it is." 

**Day 530**

_Argument with Derek. About sex._

_Apparently bringing up the fact that I want to have sex with him while he's wolfed out is something that he isn't comfortable with. So I said fine, we can pretend I never said that but he must be super disturbed or something because he ran away._

_God damn faster-than-thou werewolf legs._

**Day 532**

_Erica and Boyd are hooking up. The USSC Beacon isn't a ship, it's a freaking love cruise._

_Derek is avoiding me._

**Day 540**  

_Derek is still avoiding me. Impressive, given the size of the ship._

**Day 543**

_Scott told me that Derek had a lady love once. Kate Argent. She, well, how do you put this politely... She was a psychotic bitch.  She sabotaged his family craft just before they set out on holiday. They'd booked a vacation to the Moon. Yeah, nothing special, but still. His family was caught in an unshielded observation room facing the sun. Burnt to a crisp._

_Derek Hale's Emotional Constipation Issues began there Scott said kind of dramatically. And then he started talking about Allison. I stayed and listened, god knows what for. And them Scott said that he's afraid of hurting Allison whenever they pass by a moon and he'sscared that his wolf will take over and he won't be able to stop himself from hurting her. And then, well, I realised some things._  

**Day 544**

_Here goes._

Stiles comes out of his room. The wall images are set to a nondescript small town, suburban houses and cars parked, the top of their spacecrafts peeking out from behind the roofs. It looks exactly like where Stiles grew up, and it gives him courage.

He knows where Derek will be.

 

Derek's Log Book

**Day 545**

_Stiles still wants me!!! And I want him just as much but I won't tell him because I'm emotionally constipated!!!! Also we have the best sex ever_

_Stiles, you're not supposed to write in someone else's log book. It's against regulation._

 

Stiles' Log Book

**Day 729**

  _We're landing tomorrow morning._  

Stiles watches as Derek tilts his head backwards slightly. The biggest moon in the Gliese system looms ahead, and Derek's soft breaths punctuate the silence. He's wolfed out and shirtless, and normally the second part would be a prelude to sex but this is sort of serious business. 

Stiles knows every inch of Derek's skin as if it is his own. The softness of his skin sliding over his hard muscle, gone a little soft from space, the strong curls of his tattoo and the delicate hairs of his eyelashes. It's ridiculous. Stiles can see Gaia up ahead, can almost feel soil beneath his feet. Their observation room is completely unshielded, the side of the ship turned away from the sun. Lydia had grumbled when Stiles requested it, but acquiesced in the end.

He walks forward and sits down, resting his head against Derek's shoulder. It's the end of this journey. They're permitted to stay for a month and rest before flying back to Earth to report any changes. Stiles knows that Jackson is thinking of staying on in Gaia, and that Allison is probably pregnant and she won't abandon ship, which means that the USSC Beacon might possibly be a generation ship like in those old sci-fi novels they used to read. 

"I'm happy," Stiles whispers. And Derek hums a little, eyes still closed. They radiate contentment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's role on the ship.

 

 

Jackson: the physicist.

Boyd: the engineer.

Allison: the space vessel's pilot.

Scott: the biologist who takes care of the ship's "oxygen garden".

Isaac: the ship's doctor and psychological officer.

Stiles: the communications officer and second-in-command.

Erica: the ship's captain.

Derek: the navigator.

 

Lydia: computer

The on-board computer of the spacecraft USSC Beacon possesses a "natural-language" communication interface, allowing the crew to ask questions, give orders, and receive status updates and warnings verbally, as if they were talking to a human. Popular amongst modern spacecraft. Her male counterpart, Danny, is also a best-selling software.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you thought of this.


End file.
